particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Josip Benko
Josip Benko ;(born 7 May 3163) served as the 73'rd Governor of Doron Akigo, Leader of Deltarian Civic Forum and is the current General-Governor of Deltaria. Because of constitutionally mandated term limits, Benko was ineligible to run for a third consecutive governor term. After the victory of his successor, Filip Sokman, in the 3212 governor's elections, Benko was nominated by party be candidate for General-Governor; Benko took the post on 5 August 3212. In September 3215, Benko officially announced that he will seek a consecutive term in the 3216 General-Governor elections. During his governorship, Benko passed into law a series of fundamental reforms, including a flat income tax of 13%, a reduced profits tax, and new land and legal codes. He put much effort into development of the energy policy of Doron Akigo, affirming Doron Akigo's position as an energy superpower. Early life and education Josip was born on May 7, 3613, in Menkask, Doron Akigo, to parents Mike and Ann. His mother was a official worker, and his father was a Chairman of national Forum of Deltaria. His autobiography, One man, different ways , which is based on Benko's interviews, speaks of humble beginnings, including early years in a communal apartment in Menkask. Benko attended public schools in Menkask, Doron Akigo. Josip graduated from the MIT (Menkask) 3187.While at university he became a member of the Popular Alliance, and remained a member until the party was changed to Deltarian Civic Forum. Also at the University he met Mack Westlack who later played an important role in Benko's career. Mack Westlack was at the time an Assistant Professor and lectured Benko's class on Information Tehnology. Early political career In August 3200, Benko was appointed as Secretary of Information Technology of Doron Akigo Province. After four years term as Secretary he decide to run for Goveronr, after current Governor Richards retired. In 3204 Benko won Governor elections and become 73'rd Governor of Doron Akigo. He was first conservative candidate wich has support among the gay community. 'Governor of Doron Akigo' Benko was inaugurated as Governor on August 8, 3204 at the Capitol in Menkask. His first executive order as governor was to divide the Department of Natural Resources and Environment into two distinct departments as they were a few years ago: the Department of Natural Resources and the Department of Environmental Quality. On August 17, 3204, Benko announced he was appointing Doron Akigo Supreme Court Justice Maura D. Corrg to head the Department of Human Services and appointed Doron Akigo Appeals Court Judge Filip Zahra to fill the resulting Supreme Court vacancy. He delivered his first Province of the Province address on August 19. Benko endorsed the Malay River International Crossing for the first time publicly in the address, which was received favorably by all parties. Benko presented his first budget to the legislature on February 17, 3204, calling it a plan for "Doron Akigo's reinvention", and saying it would end Doron Akigo's deficits. He also described the budget as containing "shared sacrifice" but added that it would create jobs and economic growth, "while preserving core, essential services and ensuring a safety net for those who are vulnerable". The $46 billion budget cut $1.8 billion in spending, removed the tax exemption on private pensions, and replaced the Doron Akigo's Business Tax with a flat 6% tax on the profits of C corporations. Province House of Representative Minority Leader Gretchen White criticized the budget, saying that it did not involve "shared sacrifice," but instead was balanced "on the backs of our kids, working families, and our seniors" and "picks out who he’s willing to leave behind." Following approval from the legislature, Benko signed the fiscal year 3205 budget in June, the earliest it has been completed in three decades. Benko won re-elections in 3208 with 67% of votes Presidency 3212-3221 During his presidency, Benko advocated for a wide variety of legislation and programs, much of which was enacted into law or was implemented by the executive branch. Benko presided over the longest period of peacetime economic expansion in Deltarian history. At the end of his presidency, Benko moved to back to Menkask and was appointed as Chairman of Deltarian Defence Inc. (at that time largesz Terra defence industry group wich was owned by state) First term, 3212–3216 Benko takes the oath of office from Chief Justice Marcus Otis during his 3212 presidential inauguration on July 20, 3212. Benko was inaugurated as the 76th President of Deltaria. Shortly after taking office, Category:Deltaria Category:Deltarian people